Carrick O'Quinn
Carrick O'Quinn is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who portrayed a Nausicaan pirate in the Star Trek: Enterprise first season episode . He received no credit for his appearance. Beside Enterprise, O'Quinn performed stunts in several television series, including Beverly Hills, 90210, Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1993, starring Joe Lando, Chad Allen, Erika Flores, Colm Meaney, Hélène Udy, Nick Ramus, Frank Collison, Adrian Sparks, and stunts by Charles Grisham), L.A. Heat, High Incident, Arli$$, The Pretender, Port Charles, The Protector, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pensacola: Wings of Gold, V.I.P., Charmed, Soldiers of Fortune, Inc. (1998, with Mark Sheppard and Terry Jackson), Crusade (1999, starring Tracy Scoggins, Daniel Dae Kim, and Marjean Holden), Ryan Caulfield: Year One, 18 Wheels of Justice, The Fugitive (2000, with Richard Cox), The Tick (2001, with Liz Vassey, Derek Mears, Christopher Lloyd, and Ray Xifo), J.J. Abrams' Alias, 24, Boomtown (starring Neal McDonough), Threat Matrix, Las Vegas (starring Nikki Cox), 10-8: Officers on Duty, CSI: New York, Vanished (2006, with Randy Oglesby and stunts by Henry Kingi, Jr.), Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2007, with Anthony De Longis, Derek Mears, and Thomas DuPont), The Unit (2007, with Abby Brammell, Matt Malloy, and Tim Rigby), General Hospital: Night Shift (2007, with Nathan Anderson, James Harper, and J. Mark Donaldson), Journeyman (2007), How I Met Your Mother (2007), Women's Murder Club (2007, with Brian Vowell), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008, with Wallace Langham, Liz Vassey, and Scott Workman), Unhitched (2008), Saving Grace (2008, with Leon Rippy, Rene Auberjonois, Steven Culp, Mark L. Taylor, Peter White, Arlo Hemphill, and stunts by Joshua Croughwell), and Sons of Anarchy (2008, with Ron Perlman, Pablo Espinosa, Nicholas Guest, William Lucking, and Dendrie Taylor). In addition, he served as stunt coordinator for the television shows Arrested Development, Kitchen Confidential (2005, with John Cho and Frank Langella), The Loop (2006-2007), The Singing Table, Julie Reno, Bounty Hunter (2006), Bones (2006, with Benito Martinez and Salli Richardson-Whitfield), Family of the Year (2007, with Alan Ruck), Standoff (2006-2007), The Ex List (2008), and The Oaks (2008, with John Cothran, Jr. and Alexandra Lydon). Among his feature film stunt performances are the action film Extreme Blue (1995, with stunts by Rick Avery, Mike Gunther, Henry Kingi, Jr., and Gary J. Wayton), the television remake The Dukes of Hazzard: Reunion! (1997, with Mark Newsom and stunts by Paul Baxley, Michael Owen, and Gary Wayton), 's action thriller Face/Off (1997), the thriller The Replacement Killers (1998), Rob Bowman's mystery film The X-Files (1998, with John Neville, Terry O'Quinn, George Murdock, Steve Rankin, Scott Alan Smith, Michael Krawic, Randy Hall, and stunts by Chris Blackwood, Brian Bennett, Hal Burton, Dennis Madalone, Manny Perry, Nancy Thurston, and Chris Palermo), the thriller 8MM (1999), the comic adaptation Inspector Gadget (1999), the science fiction thriller The Astronaut's Wife (1999), the drama Coyote Ugly (2000), 's science fiction remake Planet of the Apes (2001), 's thriller Vanilla Sky (2001), 's comic adatation Hulk (2003, starring Eric Bana), the action film The Rundown (2003, starring The Rock), Catwoman (2004), the action film Taxi (2004), the science fiction film The Island (2005), the drama Alpha Dog (2006), the science fiction film Slipstream (2007, with stunts by Joey Box, Caron Colvett, Dennis Madalone, Monica Staggs, Gary Wayton, and Mike Gunther), the comedy Superhero Movie (2008), and the thriller Eagle Eye (2008). More recent projects include stunt coordination for the television series Sons of Tucson (2009) and for the television comedy This Might Hurt (2009, with Michelle Krusiec) and stunt performances in drama Powder Blue (2009), the action sequel Crank: High Voltage (2009, with stunts by Joey Anaya, Ilram Choi, Shauna Duggins, Justin Rodgers Hall, Lauren Mary Kim, Heidi Moneymaker, and Spice Williams-Crosby), the comedy Year One (2009), the science fiction film G.I. Joe:The Rise of the Cobra (2009), and episodes of Chuck (2009, with Scott Bakula, Bonita Friedericy, Paul Lacovara, Dorian Kingi, Scott Workman, and Merritt Yohnka), Better Off Ted (2009, with Jay Harrington), NCIS: Los Angeles (2009, with Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom), Lie to Me (2009, with Pavel Lychnikoff), and Hawthorne (2009). External link * O'Quinn, Carrick O'Quinn, Carrick O'Quinn, Carrick